The invention relates to a method for storing data, to a computer program product, to an ID token, in particular a document of value or a security document, and to a computer system.
The prior art discloses various methods for managing what is known as the digital identity of a user:
Microsoft Windows CardSpace is a client-based digital identity system which is intended to allow Internet users to communicate their digital identity to online services. One drawback in this context, inter alia, is that the user can manipulate his digital identity.
By contrast, OPENID is a server-based system. What is known as an identity server stores a database with the digital identities of the registered users. One drawback of this, inter alia, is inadequate data protection, since the digital identities of the users are stored centrally and the user behavior can be recorded.
US 2007/0294431 A1 discloses a further method for managing the digital identities which likewise requires user registration.
From the patent application DE 102008000067.1-31 of the same applicant a method for reading of at least one attribute stored in an ID token is known, wherein an authentication of the user as well as of a computer system to the ID token is required for allowing reading access to an attribute stored in ID token, such that this can be forwarded to a computer system for providing a service.
From US 2003/0023858 A1 a method for generating a data set is known, which shall serve as an electronic passport. The data set is downloaded by a user and stored on a mobile phone for example.